Tales of a Thief
by Koohii Cafe
Summary: There wasn’t a corner of Japan where you couldn't see little ones playing cops and robbers with their friend. The robber always got away. “Get in, get out, get rich!” The media called her the Venusian Thief, or sometimes simply the 'Venus.'


**Title:** Tales of a Thief

**Author:** Koohii Cafe

**Rating:** K+

**Fandom:** BSSM

**Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine!

**Summary:** It was a motto that, to the chagrin of the police and most parents, had become popular among the children. Some blamed it on the media, some blamed it on the police themselves, and some blamed it on the culprit, but whoever's fault it was, there was hardly a corner of Japan where you couldn't see little ones playing cops and robbers with their friend. And every time the 'robber' got away, the motto was shouted. "_Get in, get out, get rich!_" The robber from whom it originated? The media called her the Venusian Thief, or sometimes simply the 'Venus.'

**Author's notes:** This is a complete AU that will most likely be updated only occasionally. I'm writing it for RP purposes, and kind of making it up as I go. ^___^

* * *

**Prelude:**

Where Getting Out Might Be A Problem…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting into this particular museum was child's play for the infamous Venusian Thief; the security systems years out of date, and there was but a single guard for the entire place. A triumphant little smirk spread across her lips as she lowered herself carefully through the glass sky window and down into the main room. It was a long drop, and not for the first time, she was grateful to know that her chain would never fail her. After all, it was made of her very own magic. Without her, it wouldn't exist, and it had shown its gratitude many times before when a normal rope simply wouldn't have worked for her purposes. Giving a light kiss to one golden heart-shaped link, the thief extended her legs and gently settled onto the ground with the tiniest hint of a click from her heels. A quick glance around proved her to be alone, the guard nowhere in sight, and she gave a tug to her chain. Obediently, the chain slinked down from the sky roof and looped silently around her waist, where it belonged. One black gloved hand patted it fondly, then she was off.

Police and media had wondered how Venus got around so silently in her heels since she had first appeared on the scene, but it was simple solution for the jewel thief; magic. Her lips quirked up at the thought, and she paused at a doorway into the room where her quarry lie, plastering herself against the wall. A tilt of her head was enough that her mask would see into the next room, projecting the image into itself to safeguard the girl, but there was nothing to see save the display she had come for. Hung carefully inside the case, as if to appear floating, was a perfect crystal in the shape of a lily. Although not her favorite flower or gem, it held promise.

The Venusian Thief swept quietly around the corner and over to the case. Closing her eyes, she clasped her hands, bring her index fingers together to point carefully at the case. The whispered words 'Crescent Beam' escaped her lips, causing an orange light to shoot from her fingers at the case. Her movements were precise; the beam cut through the glass in a perfect circle, just big enough for the crystal to be pulled through. She let the beam disperse just as the circle finished, and caught the glass before it could fall through and trip an alarm, placing it onto the floor gently. The next job belonged to her Love-Me Chain, as she pulled it from her waist and directly it through the hole and into the case to grasp the crystal. Then, just as she gave a tug to pull it out- the lights flipped on!

"Stop right there!" At least a dozen, maybe more, police flooded into the room before Venus' shocked eyes! It was a trick! Her eyes narrowed at the man in the lead, the one who had spoken, and he smirked in response. "You have nowhere to run, Venus. I've got all the exits surrounded. We've been waiting for you."

OH, how that smirk infuriated her! Gloved fingers fisted together, but as she looked around, she realized that he was right... on one level. Her smoldering glare gave way to a smirk of her own. There was still a way out.

"You've underestimated me, Captain! I'm the Venusian Thief! You should know, by now, that you'll never catch me. Since you've so kindly allowed me to get in easily, then I'll rise to the challenge of getting out!"

"_Crescent Beam!_" As her chain secured the crystal to her waist, Venus let out her first attack, scattering the police to one side and freeing up the very doorway she'd entered the room through. Gunshots rattled off, but she already had her opening, and she was running, twisting, and rolling past them to the main room. Once she was there, getting out through the sky roof would be a cinch. When she reached the doorway, she winked and blew a kiss back at the enraged silver haired captain- and disappeared through.


End file.
